The First Dance
by justareader13
Summary: Lieutenant Duckling. It's Emma's birthday and her wish is for her first dance to be with a certain lieutenant but things are more complicated for the couple than Emma would like to admit.


**AN**: **Another Lieutenant Duckling story. This one has some hookriel and mentions of tinkerfire, outlaw queen and arranged Emma/Walsh with hookfire friendship.**

**The First Dance**

Lieutenant Killian Jones looked around the ballroom at King David and Queen Snow's castle with contained awe. Their castle was always gorgeous but the staff truly outdid themselves for special occasions and balls. It was a special occasion indeed, it was Princess Emma's 21st birthday. This meant she was officially a woman, officially able to rule the kingdom in her parents' stead, officially able to be wed. She would be wed soon as she was betrothed to Prince Walsh and had been since before her birth. Killian knew when he met her, everyone knew, but for some reason (probably because he was incredibly stupid) Killian struck up a friendship with the princess which quickly turned to more and now he found himself in a bit of a predicament. He did not want to make a dishonest woman out of Emma by continuing to consort with her while she was married but if the engagement fell through it could mean war between the two kingdoms and he didn't wish to be the reason why the newly attained peace that came with Queen Regina's ceasefire was destroyed. He knew Emma understood this too, though she didn't seem as concerned as he was about it. He looked over the ballroom now, Emma wasn't there yet but he knew she'd look gorgeous tonight. He imagined her mother tried to force her into pink but knowing Emma she opted for red or blue. Either way she would be a vision, one he couldn't be seen looking at too closely.

"Wow, with that cheerful disposition I have no idea why anyone would doubt that you're the life of the party." Killian's best friend, Baelfire said sarcastically.

"Sorry if I'm not exactly in the partying mood, Bae."

"Killian." He hissed quietly. The sailor rolled his eyes before correcting himself.

"Sorry I meant Neal, not that I think it matters. I doubt a name change is going to deter your father when he inevitably decides he wants you back again." Bae glared at him and Killian shrugged, he didn't like saying much on the matter because he wasn't an expert on fathers, Liam was the closest he had to one.

"You might want to cheer up. Your date is coming back and you don't want her seeing you moping over another woman, do you? 'Cause that could get messy." Killian did his best to fake a smile as he and Bae's dates, Ariel and Tinkerbell, came back with drinks. Tink kissed Bae chastely, not much caring about their venue or onlookers while Ariel handed Killian his drink with a wide smile.

To say she was gorgeous was an understatement. She was all fiery hair and long legs that her sea green ball gown showcased beautifully with a wide, bright smile that put the sunbeams to shame. She shared his passion for the sea and understood his lust for adventure, in fact she encouraged it. She was down to earth, smart, gentle and caring if only a little strange at times and a bit uncultured but nothing deal breaking. On paper she seemed the perfect partner for him which was probably why his brother pushed him to court her but the simple truth was that Ariel wasn't Emma. Emma was more than just the supportive woman who stayed home giving him something to come back to like Ariel, she was his partner in crime. She was right by his side through the journeys if she managed to sneak away, she was saving him more than any of his men, she was telling him when he was wrong and not backing down just because he was the captain's brother, she was making him see things in a new light and learn things about himself he didn't previously know.

Ariel was the sun; shining brightly, yes, but also beating down on his back causing him to sweat and get exhausted quicker. While it's effects could be beneficial it can harm as well. Emma was like the stars at night guiding him to where he needed to be, whether that place be home, the next adventure or just safety. She came with a breeze that seeped into his bones and brushed across his face with the soft caress of a lover. And he did, he loved Emma more than he ever thought himself capable of falling in love. He never told her, it'd be harder when they inevitably parted ways. He felt sadness seep into his veins at the thought of parting with Emma.

Baelf... Neal elbowed him discreetly before casting him a withering look.

"Don't mind Jonesy, Ariel. He's just out of sorts today, worried about Liam. He's off in Queen Regina's territory right now." Killian looked a bit confused, he zoned out and had no idea what they were speaking about.

"Don't worry Killian. Ever since Queen Regina adopted that boy Henry, she's been much more amicable. Plus marrying that mysterious Robin of Locksley has proven to make her more open to peaceful reasoning. I wouldn't worry about Liam." Tinkerbell reassured with an impish grin. Killian knew the reason for Regina gaining this nearly instant family of hers was through his fairy friend's meddling. She nearly had her wings clipped because of it, she was lucky her shenanigans didn't backfire.

"Tink's right, there's no need to worry. Anyway, I was saying Killian that my father was wondering if perhaps you'd hold off your next departure. My sisters are visiting, I wanted you to meet them." Ariel said excitedly. Killian plastered a very authentic looking fake smile to his face and nodded at Ariel who smiled wider before turning back to her drink. Bae raised his eyebrow at him while Tink just looked concerned he brushed off the looks with a shrug of the shoulders but the looks persisted. Finally he cleared his throat before looking at Ariel.

"I'll be back momentarily, dear. Just something I have to take care of. You know, navy business." Ariel nodded before pressing a kiss to the Irishman's grizzled cheek. He could feel Tink and Bae's gaze follow him out the room and once he was out the door with it closed firmly behind him, he breathed a huge sigh of relief as he felt a weight partially leave his shoulders. He found himself absentmindedly wandering the halls wondering how his life became this complicated. He missed knowing exactly what his day would entail. He didn't mind the static feel of it, the ocean was enough of an unpredictability in his life and so he needed nothing else especially with the turbulent and soul crushing childhood he had and now he was caught in some love triangle... square? Worst part was he knew who he truly loved he just couldn't be with her.

Suddenly as he was passing a room he felt an invisible force grab on his leg and pull him down onto the floor harshly before dragging him across the floor roughly into the lit room next to him. The force left as fast as it came leaving him confused and frightened on the cold ground.

"Oh gosh, Killian I'm so sorry." He heard Emma say apologetically. He heard her heels clicking in his direction as he began picking himself up off the floor which, thankfully, wasn't too dusty. She helped him up the rest of the way and began straightening his auburn waistcoat for him and dusting it off.

"What on earth was that?" He asked with bewilderment.

"Me. I used magic to summon you and you ended up paying the price. Sorry." She replied sheepishly. He shrugged and opened his mouth to speak but as soon as he took her in he froze. He was right, she chose a long powder blue gown that hid her feet from view with feathers on her shoulder comprising her sleeves. It showed off her toned arms and graceful, swanlike neck. Her hair was in an up hairdo and she wore diamond earrings with a diamond necklace and bracelet. The lighting of what appeared to be her old nursery gave her a heavenly glow. She floored him in an instant.

"Should I take the speechlessness as a good thing?" She asked nervously stepping closer to him.

"You look... you... wow." He stuttered. She giggled at his flustered display, he was usually much smoother than this.

"I must say you look quite ravishing yourself, Lieutenant Jones." She commented looking him over in his auburn overcoat with bronze detailing and accents along with his almost scandalously tight leather pants and leather boots. She was glad he wore something other his navy uniform though she loved seeing him in that as well. She wouldn't admit it but she liked watching him walk away in those tight white pants almost as much as she enjoyed watching him walk towards her.

"Happy birthday, princess." He replied finally recovering some semblance of sense.

"Why thank you, kind sir. Are you going to give me my present?" She asked a little eagerly.

"Aren't I enough?" He teased. Emma rolled her eyes at him before they widened a bit as he reached into his inner coat pocket and pulled out a jewelry box.

"Killian, you didn't actually have to buy me a present."

"I didn't buy it if that makes you feel better but I want you to have this. It holds great value to me and I can't think of anyone I'd rather have it." Emma took it hesitantly, wondering what exactly he was giving her and the significance of it. She opened it to see a simple necklace inside. It was a gold rope chain with a cream white opal stone set in a gold gem holder. It had a low key, understated beauty about it. She was usually warning him about giving her extravagant gifts because her parents would notice so she knew this had great sentimental value and he was giving it to her.

"Whose was this?" He actually looked nervous before answering.

"It belonged to my mother, my grandmother gave it to her."

"Killian, I can't take this."

"I know it's not much but-"

"That's not why. This belonged to your mother, how can you give this to me?"

"It might be a bit cliche but before she died my mother told me to give it to someone special to me and you're very special to me, Emma." She looked at him with a soft smile and shining eyes before holding the necklace out to him and removing her diamond necklace. She placed it on a table and then turned her back so he could put the opal necklace on her. She felt the cold metal press against her chest causing her to shiver a bit as the jewelry settled into place above her cleavage. She turned to him and managed to swallow the gasp at seeing he was closer than she anticipated.

"Thank you Killian. It's lovely." He gave her a little gesture, waving it off as no big deal but she knew better. He wouldn't easily part with the few remaining artifacts he had of his mother.

"Do you really want to give me a special birthday?" Emma asked.

"Of course I do. Anything you want, it's yours."

"Good. Dance with me."

"What?" Killian hated dancing ever since the teachers at the navy academy forced him into it and the supposed formal dance expert trampled his feet everyday for an hour over the course of a month. Killian sighed, he had promised her anything he just wished it wasn't that.

"That's why I summoned you. I want you to be my first dance of the night. Can I have this dance, lieutenant?" Emma asked politely but didn't wait for him to answer before grabbing his hands and pulling him towards more open space.

"Dance with me, Killian." She practically demanded before letting his hands go and doing a little twirl which lifted her dress to show her glass slippers, a gift from Queen Cinderella.

"There's no music." He said weakly, his resolve close to snapping.

"I have a spell for that."

"Sure I can handle the price this time?"

"I'm sure it'll be fine, it's a simple spell." She closed her eyes, her brow crinkling adorably as she concentrated. Suddenly orchestra music began playing seemingly from the heavens.

"See? Easy." She held up her hand in the starting position with an infectious smile on her face. He couldn't help but capitulate to her will. He brought his hand up to hers at starting position and the two began doing a traditional waltz. Forwards and backwards and gliding across her old nursery with practiced steps before he threw tradition out the window and began spinning and twirling her with wild abandon. He picked her up off the ground and spun, her hands on his shoulder supporting and stabilizing herself. No sooner were her feet on the ground did he sweep her off them again, cradling her bridal style and spinning her around until they were both dizzy and giggling. Once he stopped spinning she pressed her forehead to his, the two catching their breath after the whirlwind of activity. Killian could feel his heart practically bursting in his chest at the feel of Emma in his arms. She was nuzzling her head in the crook of his neck and the wisps of her hair tickled. He wished to stay like this with her forever.

_But I can't because she's not mine and I'm not hers. We can't be with each other. Not now, not ever._ He reminded himself.

The cold, hard truth was a bucket of ice to his bones and the joy he had previously felt disappeared. He sighed before lowering her to the ground. She looked at her with inquiring concern and he plastered a fake smile to his lips to appease her.

"I should go back. B-Neal, Tink and Ariel will be wondering where I am and I'm sure your parents and Prince Walsh are waiting for you to make your grand entrance." He turned to leave but Emma grasped his arm and stopped him.

"Killian, what's wrong?" She asked.

"Nothing, milady. We've just been gone too long."

"Now I know something's wrong. You only call me 'my lady' when something is wrong."

"It's nothing you can change and it's not your fault Princess, it just is. You're 21 now and Walsh is 25, I'm sure both your parents and his will want you to marry as soon as possible. I know you don't want that but it's reality and Liam will soon begin pestering me about when I plan to propose to Ariel."

"And when would that be?" She asked, hollowly.

"I don't know! I don't want to... but what we want doesn't seem to matter very much." He replied sadly. He held her hands in his as she looked upon him with an utterly forlorn expression. He rubbed comforting circles in her hand, knowing it wouldn't help. Regardless he kissed her forehead, lingering a moment to just breath her in, before letting her go completely. He embraced the icy feeling that washed over him as he let her go, it was going to be his constant reality soon so he may as well get used to it. He somehow managed to force himself to leave from the nursery without looking back at Emma's heartbroken face or letting her see his own.

**AN: Aww no happy ending for this one. I may do a follow up because last night was depressing enough for us CSers.**


End file.
